mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkseid
Darkseid is a fictional comic-book supervillain that appears in the pages of DC Comics. One of the many DC characters chosen to appear in the crossover game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Darkseid is an extremely powerful "New God", best known for his strength, stamina, durability and intelligence. He posesses a number of God-like powers, which makes him one of the most feared villains of the DC universe. Alongside Shao Kahn, who he is accidently merged with to create Dark Kahn, he serves as the main villain of the game. About Darkseid A ruthless despot, Darkseid rules over the perpetually burning planet known as Apokolips. Obsessed with discovering the "Anti-Life Equation", he plans to use it to complete his quest for absolute power, and rule over all life in the universe. Nearly invulnerable, his powers include the ability to project Omega Beams from his eyes-dark rays with the power to alter, transport, and incinerate everything they come into contact with. Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Darkseid is one of the two key villains, alongside Shao Kahn. During the climax of Darkseid's attempted invasion of Earth, Superman sends him spiraling into the pavement with a mighty blow to the skull. After descending, Lex Luthor appears to comment on Superman's performance. Superman doesn't seem pleased, and threatens to drag Luthor to prison for apparently aiding Darkseid to begin with. While he is distracted, Darkseid prepares to flee via a Boom Tube. Superman reacts quickly by using his heat vision to destroy the gateway, but only manages to disrupt it. Darkseid is abruptly sucked into it, and merges with Shao Kahn (who was being subjected to a similar treatment by Raiden), becoming the all-powerful Dark Kahn. Dark Kahn began fusing the two universes (Mortal Kombat's universe and DC Universe) into one, feeding from the combat between the two sides. His ultimate goal was to obliterate both worlds to end his suffering. However, Raiden and Superman came together in the final moments (by overcoming the combat rage) and defeated Dark Kahn, purging both universes of his wicked taint. Afterwards, once the merger had ceased, Raiden and his warriors discover Darkseid has remained on their side. Raiden takes Darkseid to the Elder Gods, where they pass judgment on the lord of Apokolips by imprisoning him in the Netherrealm. But, according to his ending, Darkseid frees himself when Shang Tsung's scheme to snatch Darkseid's soul goes awry. Instead, Darkseid absorbs Tsung's power into himself, becoming strong enough to break the chains that bind him. Pleading for this life, Shang Tsung pledges his alliance to Darkseid. Moves *'Omega Beam': Darkseid unleashes his signature "Omega Beams" at his opponent. *'Anti-Air Omega Beam': Darkseid blast an aerial opponent with his Omega Beams. *'Omega Tremor': Darkseid slams his fist into the ground creating a shockwave. The move strikes an opponent twice, once with his fists and second with the shockwave. *'Omega Knee': Darkseid leaps at his opponent, bashing his knee in their face. *'Omega Force': Darkseid leaps high into the air and then comes down like a meteor, creating a shockwave and possibly landing on his opponent. If timed right, and the two correct attack buttons are pressed, Darkseid will headbutt the opponent if he lands on them. Category:DC Universe Category:Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:God Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Non-canon Characters